1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector, a connector testing apparatus for conducting an electrical connection test for terminal fittings in the connector and a connector testing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,540 discloses a connector with a housing and cavities that penetrate the housing in forward and backward directions. Locks formed on inner walls of the cavities and retain female terminal fittings that have been inserted properly into the cavities. The female terminal fittings then are connected with tabs of male terminal fittings inserted through openings formed in the front of the housing.
The front of the housing is formed with openings for permitting the insertion of the tabs and also with mold-removal holes that are formed as part of the molding of the locks. Thus, the tabs of the male terminal fittings may erroneously enter the mold-removal holes upon connecting two connectors.
Consideration has been given to using a separate front wall with tab insertion holes. The front wall is mounted on the front of the housing so that the tab insertion holes of the front wall align with the cavities of the housing. The leading ends of the tabs then can be inserted through the tab insertion holes of the front wall and into the female terminal fittings in the cavities to avoid erroneous insertion of tabs into the mold removal holes. The front wall is fitted from below into a mounting frame on the front of the housing and is detached from the housing by sliding a jig along a slanted guiding surface at the bottom of the housing. The leading end of the jig hooks onto the front wall. The jig then is maneuvered forcibly to pull the front wall down. However, it is difficult to detach the front wall by this method, and there is a demand for a further improvement.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to improve operability upon detaching a front wall.